


Smuggler Tendancies

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005. Part Three of 'Tendancies' quad. Humorous ROTJ timeline from Han's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggler Tendancies

**Day 1** : Made General. Heh, maybe Princess will like me now.  
  
**Day 2** : Skywalker came back with his usual scene, doesn’t like my Generalship.  
  
**Hour 1** : Luke gets to have all the fun with Leia. Will shoot him when he comes back. Came back with a sunny smile. Dang! They recognized him. Leia is missing. Am mad at Skywalker. Hey Jedi, you were supposed to keep an eye on her!  
  
**Hour 2** : Was angry at Skywalker until we found two speeders and Leia’s helmet. Started to worry.  
  
**Hour 3** : Note to self, never EVER let Chewie follow his nose. I am caught in net now, and am very irritated with my copilot.  
  
**Hour 4** : Grrr! Threepio is a god! Now I am hanging on a stick. It is very uncomfortable hanging here.  
  
**Hour 5** : Leia! Uh-oh, I am dinner for Ewoks. Not happy with this, suggested plan but got outdone by Luke. His plan worked, unfortunately. Glad to have Jedi powers around though. Handy in tight situations.  
  
**Hour 6** : Leia not happy about something. One minute I was yelling at her, next I was holding her.  
  
**Hour 7** : Talked to chief. Going on with the plan. I am not so confident about my plan right now.  
  
**Hour 8** : Ewoks handy also. They can’t shoot worth their life, but they’re handy.  
  
**Hour 9** : Destroyed bunker. Leia shot. Luke somewhere else but I don’t care.  
  
**Hour 10** : Maybe I do care. Luke is Leia’s twin brother and Vader is their father! Don’t like the Sith Lord but like the daughter.  
  
**Hour 11** : Saved galaxy, big tale to tell, maybe it will get bigger over time. Got to talk to princess, she owes me money. Will grab Corellian whiskey on the way.


End file.
